


What A Day

by teacupofhoney



Series: Kinktober Misc [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: D/s, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, rough, sadism and masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: “Go fuck yourself, daddy,” Carl sneers, it being the last thing to come out of his mouth, the proverbial last straw before he’s grabbed by his hair and dragged harshly to the edge of the bed. Of course he puts up a fight, but Negan hears the little panicked whimper. It tells him that the boy didn’t actually expect to have consequences for his mouth.





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of kinktober2018, I chose dacryphilia and spanking.

“Go fuck yourself, daddy,” Carl sneers, it being the last thing to come out of his mouth, the proverbial last straw before he’s grabbed by his hair and dragged harshly to the edge of the bed. Of course he puts up a fight, but Negan hears the little panicked whimper. It tells him that the boy didn’t actually expect to have consequences for his mouth.

He’s forced over Negan’s knee between his legs, only for them to close around his thighs to keep him in place and keep his ass jutted out.

“What the fuck do you think-” Carl snipes, words cut off as his shorts are jerked down, Negan only moving the leg holding Carl in place to let the fabric fall to the ground, kicked away as his legs close again.

“I think you know damn well what I think I’m doin’, kid,” Negan snarled, low and full of anger right next to the boy’s ear. He could feel him bristle, could see him go red without even having to see that pretty face.

Smack.

Carl struggles against him yet again, even though the impact wasn’t in any way more than a warning. Yet.

“Let me the fuck go. I didn’t-” Smack. It was harder this time, meant to shut him up.

“You didn’t what? You didn't mean it? You didn’t do anything wrong?” Negan sneered, hand coming down harsher across Carl’s already soft pink ass. It makes him jolt forward and his hand flies back to shield the sensitive flesh with another whimper in his throat, effectively blocking Negan’s next swat, the impact dulled.

The older man growls, grabbing his wrists and wrenching his arms back, pinning his hands to his lower back. It earns him several angry lashes across his ass and upper thighs as he squirms and gasps, the gulping down of a shameful noise being heard in the midst of skin against skin.

Negan knew it was a sob, a swallowed cry of pain as Carl’s ass grew redder and more sensitive with every moment.

“Pathetic. You can talk down to me, walk all over me,” smack, “ignore me,” smack, “be a fucking brat,” smack, “treat me like I don’t try to give you the fucking world,” smack. Negan’s hand stung, and when he pulls it back to shake the feeling away for just a second, that’s when he hears it. That’s when he hears the most pitiful little sob, choked and accidental.

“Why’re you crying, kiddo?” Negan sneers, not faltering.

Carl glances back at him with a betrayed look, eyes welled up and deliciously poignant.  
He tsks, shaking his head and rubbing his hand over the welted and warm skin, giving the smallest false comfort. He leans down, kissing his temple.

“You better face the fuck forward until I tell you to look at me, little boy,” it comes as a low growl, earning a hot twist in his gut when the tears that welled up in Carl’s pretty, blue eyes spill over, carving paths down his red face. He didn’t do as he was told, glared up at him with those puppy dog eyes, and if Negan hadn’t snapped, if was hadn’t built up for so long, he would let him go right then.

But this is not the case. He brings his hand up and swings down, hand connecting with severe message to get across.

Carl’s head falls as he jerks, feet kicking out.

“I think you’ve forgotten who I am, babydoll. I am not a force to be reckoned with, and I’ve gone soft recently. I’ll admit that. But you keep this shit up, this bullshit, you’ll be out. Cold, alone, and sucking cock for money again.” Negan growls, Carl’s ass red and evidently bruising by the time he’s finished speaking. He doesn’t mean it, not really, but the hiccuped sobs that force their way from Carl’s chest and out of that pretty mouth are just too gorgeous to not instigate.

Carl tenses up, a last ditch effort to silence himself, but it doesn’t work, so when he speaks, it’s strained and a little desperate.

“N-No. No, you- you love me too-oo much. Right? I’m- I’m a good boy, I was just-” Carl tries, sniveling and sniffling so sweet it would melt the man holding him, but right now it just makes his cock twitch, already fat and heavy in his jeans.

“Mhm. are you though? Think I should throw you out, make you recognize how much daddy loves you instead of letting you take advantage and all but spit in daddy’s face,” Negan drawls, and he would never throw the boy out, no matter how spoiled he got, but he can feel miniscule little hip juts and hard dick against his thigh, leaking through his jeans.

“I do- I know- I know how much daddy loves me! I-” He gets a harsh smack, forcing his hips to pull forward, grinding against Negan and giving him the smallest amount of friction. And he shudders, breath hitching.

“You’re such a fucking liar, kiddo. How am I supposed to believe you?” His voice is sweeter, but condescending as hell, sending a visible shiver down Carl’s spine.

“I promise, daddy- I’ll be better, I’ll- I’ll prove it. I’ll be a good boy from now on, prove I love you, love being here,” he says, voice quivering but genuine, “I’ll take the rest of my punishment, I- I deserve it and- Thank you so much, daddy, for putting me in my place.”

Negan cracks his knuckles and watches him flinch, feels his dick twitch. What a day.


End file.
